Mario Series
The Super Mario series is the most successful video game series that debuted with the arcade video game Donkey Kong in 1981. The popular game later spawned two sequels and Mario Bros., though the series became a household name with the release of Super Mario Bros. on the NES/Famicom, the game that can arguably be considered the game that saved the entire gaming industry. The second game in the Super Mario Bros. series was originally only released in Japan, though the rest of the world would be able to try it out with the release of Super Mario All-Stars. Instead, the rest of the world was treated with a remake of a Japanese only title called Doki Doki Panic, which was renamed Super Mario Bros. 2. It was basically the same game with new sprites that featured Mario themes. Super Mario 64 was released in 1996 on the Nintendo 64, and is considered just as revolutionary as the first Super Mario Bros. title. It introduced Mario and gamers to a new, 3D world. It became a huge hit and spawned two more 3D games - Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario Galaxy on the GameCube and Wii respectively. Mario Games List *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' *''Luigi's Mansion 3'' *''Mario Golf'' *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' *''Mario Kart DS'' *''Mario Kart: Double Dash'' *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Mario Kart 7'' *''Mario Kart 8'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *''Mario Party'' *''Mario Party 2'' *''Mario Party 3'' *''Mario Party 4'' *''Mario Party 5'' *''Mario Party 6'' *''Mario Party 7'' *''Mario Party 8'' *''Mario Party 9'' *''Mario Party 10'' *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' *''Mario Party: Star Rush'' *''Mario Party: The Top 100'' *''Mario Power Tennis'' *''Mario Sports Superstars'' *''Mario Super Sluggers'' *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' *''Mario Tennis'' *''Mario Tennis Aces'' *''Mario Tennis Open'' *''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' *''Super Mario 3D Land'' *''Super Mario 3D World'' *''Super Mario 64'' *''Super Mario Advance'' *''Super Mario Galaxy'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *''Super Mario Odyssey'' *''Super Mario Party'' *''Super Mario Strikers'' *''Super Mario Sunshine'' *''Super Princess Peach'' Mario TV Shows List * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World (Cartoon) Box Arts Luigi's Mansion Box.png|Luigi's Mansion Luigis_Mansion_dark_moon_boxart.png|Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Luigi's_Mansion_3_Boxart.jpg|Luigi's Mansion 3 MG64.png|Mario Golf ToadstoolTour.png|Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Box_NA_-_Mario_Golf_World_Tour.jpg|Mario Golf: World Tour Mario_Kart_DS_Box_(North_America).png|Mario Kart DS Mario_Kart_Double_Dash!!.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash Mkwii.jpg|Mario Kart Wii Mario-Kart-7-Box-Art.jpg|Mario Kart 7 Box_NA_-_Mario_Kart_8.jpg|Mario Kart 8 MK64_Cover.png|Mario Kart 64 MP1_Cover.png|Mario Party MP2BOX.png|Mario Party 2 MP3BOX.PNG|Mario Party 3 Mpp4.jpg|Mario Party 4 MP5BOX.png|Mario Party 5 MP6_Cover.jpg|Mario Party 6 MP7BOX.png|Mario Party 7 MP8Box.png|Mario Party 8 MP9Boxart.jpg|Mario Party 9 WiiU_MarioParty10_pkg.jpg|Mario Party 10 Box_NA_-_Mario_Party_Island_Tour.png|Mario Party: Island Tour NA_MPSR_boxart.jpg|Mario Party: Star Rush MLT100_Box_NA.png|Mario Party: The Top 100 MarioPowerTennisBox2.jpg|Mario Power Tennis MarioSportsSuperstarsAmiiboBoxart.jpg|Mario Sports Superstars MSuperSluggersart.jpg|Mario Super Sluggers MarioBaseball.jpg|Mario Superstar Baseball MT64.png|Mario Tennis MT_Aces_Box_Art.jpg|Mario Tennis Aces MTOboxart.jpg|Mario Tennis Open MarioTennisUltraSmashBoxart.png|Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash NSMBU_Deluxe_Boxart.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe SM3DL_UScover.png|Super Mario 3D Land Box_NA_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Super Mario 3D World Super_Mario_64_Boxart.png|Super Mario 64 SMA.jpg|Super Mario Advance SmG.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy Smg2boxart.png|Super Mario Galaxy 2 SuperMarioOdyssey_-_NA_boxart.jpg|Super Mario Odyssey SMP_Boxart.png|Super Mario Party SuperMarioStrikers.jpg|Super Mario Strikers Super_Mario_Sunshine_(NA).jpg|Super Mario Sunshine Superpeach.jpg|Super Princess Peach Mario Games: WAV Clips Luigi's_Mansion_Sounds_Resource.png|Luigi's Mansion Luigi's_Mansion_Dark_Moon_Sounds_Resource.png|Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Luigi's_Mansion_3_Sounds_Resource.png|Luigi's Mansion 3 Mario_Golf_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Golf Mario_Golf_Toadstool_Tour_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario_Golf_World_Tour_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Golf: World Tour Mario_Kart_64_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Kart 64 Mario_Kart_7_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Kart 7 Mario_Kart_8_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Kart 8 Mario_Kart_DS_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Kart DS Mario_Kart_Wii_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Kart Wii Mario_Kart_Double_Dash_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Kart: Double Dash Mario_Party_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Party Mario_Party_10_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Party 10 Mario_Party_2_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Party 2 Mario_Party_3_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Party 3 Mario_Party_4_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Party 4 Mario_Party_5_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Party 5 Mario_Party_6_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Party 6 Mario_Party_7_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Party 7 Mario_Party_8_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Party 8 Mario_Party_9_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Party 9 Mario_Party_Island_Tour_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Party: Island Tour Mario_Party_Star_Rush_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Party: Star Rush Mario_Party_The_Top_100_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Party: The Top 100 Mario_Power_Tennis_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Power Tennis Mario_Sports_Superstars_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Sports Superstars Mario_Super_Sluggers_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Super Sluggers Mario_Superstar_Baseball_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Superstar Baseball Mario_Tennis_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Tennis Mario_Tennis_Aces_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Tennis Aces Mario_Tennis_Open_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Tennis Open Mario_Tennis_Ultra_Smash_Sounds_Resource.png|Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash New_Super_Mario_Bros_U_Deluxe_Sounds_Resource.png|New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Super_Mario_3D_Land_Sounds_Resource.png|Super Mario 3D Land Super_Mario_3D_World_Sounds_Resource.png|Super Mario 3D World Super_Mario_64_Sounds_Resource.png|Super Mario 64 Super_Mario_Advance_Sounds_Resource.png|Super Mario Advance Super_Mario_Galaxy_Sounds_Resource.png|Super Mario Galaxy Super_Mario_Galaxy_2_Sounds_Resource.png|Super Mario Galaxy 2 Super_Mario_Odyssey_Sounds_Resource.png|Super Mario Odyssey Super_Mario_Party_Sounds_Resource.png|Super Mario Party Super_Mario_Strikers_Sounds_Resource.png|Super Mario Strikers Super_Mario_Sunshine_Sounds_Resource.png|Super Mario Sunshine Super_Princess_Peach_Sounds_Resource.png|Super Princess Peach Category:Games Series Category:Lists Category:Browse